¿el Caballero del Burro? jaja, es broma verdad?
by el.cibernauta
Summary: Seiya pelea con un curioso caballero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

Era una noche tranquila a las puertas del santuario, y los caballeros de Pegaso y Andrómeda, se aburrían.  
Shun; Seiya, quieres ir a la biblioteca?

Seiya; no lo sé Shun, tenemos que vigilar que nadie ataque al santuario.  
A lo lejos de podía divisar una silueta humanoide.

Seiya; eeh?... ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!, IDENTIFIQUESE.

Ante los ojos estupefactos de los caballeros la silueta era de un chico de no más de 16 años, Pelo rizado, ojos castaños, piel morena y con una armadura que no habían visto nunca; Era como la primera armadura de Pegaso, solo que las ``orejas´´ de yelmo eran más largas y el metal era de color café claro.

Seiya; ¿Un caballero?

Alex; Buenas tardes permítanme presentarme, soy Alex de burro.

Seiya tuvo que aguantarse la risa por el nombre.

Seiya; Es imposible no existe una armadura del burro... (ooh claro, un imitador), mira, debo reconocer que tienes una inusual…

Alex; No soy un imitador, esta armadura es real… y eh venido a derrotarte Seiya.

Seiya;(vaya puede leer mis pensamientos).

Shun; ¿Por qué quieres pelear con Seiya?¿Que te ha hecho el?

El caballero del burro (XD) puso una boba sonrisa.

Alex; Él no me ha hecho nada, quiero pelear con él porque sería divertido… y es lo que los lectores quieren.

Seiya; Lectores…-Se sacude la cabeza- No trates de confundirme, yo no peleare con…

Alex; CASCO DE HIERRO-Arroja un poderoso ataque de energía Morada.

Seiya; AAAAAAAAH…

Seiya salió volando hasta una roca, en la que se incrusto.

Shun; ¡SEIYA!  
Pegaso se levantó con dificultad, sin algo parecido a piedras dentro de su boca y cuando lo escupió no lo podía creer, en medio de un charco de sangre, había 4 de sus dientes.

Seiya; Si querías una pelea, LA TENDRAS, podrás leer mi mente, pero no esquivar mis golpes.

Alex; no solo leo mentes, CONFUSION MENTAL… eeh? ¿Porqué no funciona?

Seiya; Porque se te acabo la suerte, METEORO PEGASO-Decenas de meteoros golpearon el cuerpo del otro caballero.

Alex?;AAAAARGG-Los meteoros del Pegaso lo dejaron tambaleándose-Se…Seiya…de…detente...no…me reconoces?-Tras decir esto cayó al piso desmayado y para horror del Pegaso su armadura cambio a la de Andrómeda.  
Seiya; Shu…Shun?-Giro su cabeza para ver a Alex, el cual tenía una expresión… triste?.

Alex; Lo lamento Andrómeda, pero pensabas intervenir.  
Seiya; HICISTE QUE ATACARA A SHUN.

Alex; Pero pudiste detenerte, cambie la apariencia de su armadura, no la de su cara.  
Seiya lo ataco con furia, lanzando miles de golpes, pero el solo se cubría con sus brazos, Seiya le dio un último golpe que lo mando a volar, e hizo que se estrellara con una roca.

Alex;*Limpiándose la sangre de la boca* ASI ME GUSTA- Alex se puso en posición de combate y para sorpresa del Pegaso comenzó… ¿A CANTAR?-Siempre la verdad, vencerá a todo el mal- en ese momento los 2 saltaron para darse un golpe- Y si tú, quieres ser, un guerrero VENCERAS-Los puños de los 2 se encontraron en el aire, creando una onda expansiva que los mando a volar.

Seiya;* se levanta* DEJA DE CANTAR Y PELEA.

Alex; Con todo el poder, llegaras hasta el final-Seiya no lo aguanto más, así que se lanzó al ataque-Si los sueños se van, el cosmos te guiaraaa-Alex fue al encuentro y una vez más sus puños chocaron-PEGASUS FANTASY-Los 2 Trataron de resistir la onda expansiva, pero volvieron a retroceder-Dulce libertad, porque son tus poderes como el corazón, nadie te dañara…

Seiya; DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN NIÑO.

Alex; (¡JAMAS!) ¡Saint Seiya!, jóvenes guerrerooos-ante esa respuesta Seiya fue otra vez al encuentro-¡SAINTC SEIYA!, siempre lucharaaaan-Los 2 se enfrascaron en una lluvia de golpes tan veloces como la luz-¡SAINT SEIYA!, unidos por su fuerzáaaa-en ese momento Alex retrocedió unos metros-¡SAINT SEIYA! Y Pegasus…-Antes de terminar la estrofa, un aura morada envolvió su cuerpo.

Seiya; Su…su cosmos, arde con fuerza.

Alex;… ¡HASTA EL FINAL!-En ese momento una gran ráfaga de energía que tomo la forma de un burro salió despedida hacia Seiya.

Seiya; ¿Pero qué…?

Alex; FUERZA EQUINA.

Seiya; AAAAAAARG-El golpe fue tan tremendo, que dejo inconsciente al Pegaso, el cual sentía que flotaba por una obscuridad sin fin-(¿Qué, que para?¿Estoy…muerto?)

¿?; SEIYA.

Seiya;(¿SAORI?)

Saori; Seiya, no puedes rendirte, has derrotado a saga, a Hilda, a Poseidón, a Hades…  
No te dejes vencer por EL.

Seiya;(TIENES RAZON, VOY A DERROTAR LO HAORA)

Saori; Ese es el Seiya que conozco.

Seiya se levantó del piso, su cosmos ardía intensamente, no se contendría, lo iba a derrotar con todo su poder… pero se detuvo al observar que Alex estaba… ¿Curando a Shun?... Si…  
Definitivamente… De las manos del caballero salía un brillo morado, que curaba las heridas de Andrómeda.

Shun;*Abre los ojos lentamente* Tu... tu… me curaste.

Alex; Por supuesto que sí, yo no quiero que los lectores me odien-después puso una sonrisa boba- Además siempre quise ser tu amigo Shun.

Shun; hiciste que Seiya me golpeara y ahora quieres ser mi amigo?

Alex; T.T Si lo se estuvo mal, perdón, perdón, perdón… -Shun lo miro a los ojos… se veía realmente arrepentido-… además te cure.

Shun;(bueno eso no puedo negarlo) Supongo que podría…

Alex;^_^ Yuppie-Como un niño alegre alzo sus brazos, con una boba sonrisa en la cara- UN NUEVO AMIGO.

¿?; ¡OIGAN!-Alex volteo al escuchar eso, solo para ver a un Seiya con una vena en la frente- Continuemos la batalla.

Alex; oh, Seiya, me había olvidado de ti.

Seiya; ¡La batalla no ha terminado!

Alex; La batalla termino, amigo Seiya, perdiste.

Seiya; Eeh?

Alex; Si, tu me subestimaste, creíste que era alguien débil, no luchaste con todo tu poder, por eso perdiste.

Seiya; Entonces quiero una revancha.

Alex; Por mucho que me gustaría, no puedo, estaba a punto de invitar a Shun a la biblioteca… por cierto quieres ir a la biblioteca Shun?

Shun; Pensaba ir hoy.

Alex; Perfecto, luego pasamos por algo de comer… ¿quieres que te traigamos algo Seiya?- El mencionado tenía la boca abierta… NO ENTENDIA NADA.

Seiya;*Se rasca la cabeza con ambas manos* ¿Que se supone que pasa aquí?- Nadie pudo responder su pregunta, puesto que los 2 ya se estaban yendo.

Shun; Le preguntare a mi hermano si puede reemplazarme.

Alex; PERFECTO PREFECTO… yo mientras, voy a comprar los sanduhiches-En ese momento saco un lápiz y una libreta (Ni idea de donde lo saco) y se las entregó a Shun.

Shun; Y esto?

Alex; Pídele un autógrafo al Fénix de mi parte, él es mi caballero favorito.

Shun; Seguro.  
Tras esto los 2 se fueron cada quien por su lado, dejando a un Seiya aún mas confundido.

Seiya; No entiendo nada.

FIN…Fin?

Autor; Y eeeeso es todo, espero que les haya gustado mi historia y mi OC.  
Alex; Espero que me amen y no me odie, porque, a quien le gusta ser odiado?, de hecho, quiero ser amigo de todos ustedes, puesto que nunca tienes demasiados amigos.  
Autor; ¡Deja de actuar como un niño!  
Alex; ¡JAMAS!  
Autor; bueno, ahora… A COMER.  
Alex; PERFECTO PREFECTO.

Si quieren segunda parte (la cual seria burro vs unicornio), díganmelo y voten por el que quieren que gane.


	2. Chapter 2 Burro vs Unicornio

Capitulo 2: Burro VS Unicornio.

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

El caballero del unicornio, iba caminando por el templo de Atena rumbo a unas audiencia con su diosa, cuando estuvo frente a ella se arrodillo y agacho la cabeza.

Saori; POR FAVOR NO ME BESES LOS PIES.

Jabu; No se preocupe mi señora, usted ya me aclaro que no le gusta eso (Pero se merece eso y MAS).

Saori; Gracias. Me dijeron que querías verme Jabu.

Jabu; si mi señora, quería pedirle permiso para enfrentar a Alex de burro.

Saori; Mmmm, Si lo recuerdo, él fue…

Jabu; El que derroto a Seiya, y me gustaría medirme con él.

Saori; El no gano la pelea, de hecho, ni siquiera la termino. Pero creo que te ayudaría a mejorar tus destrezas.

Jabu; Gracias, mi señora- una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en la cara del unicornio- (Veremos lo que tienes… Alex de burro)

Era una gran noche en la isla de Manhattan, puesto que los estudiantes de la Universidad estatal celebraban su graduación.

Presentador: … Y es por eso que este estudiante se merece este reconocimiento, venga por su diploma señor Vásquez.

Al escenario subió un chico latino, de no más de 16 años y con… (¿Pero para que lo describo? Ustedes ya lo conocen ¿o no?). Alex subió al escenario con una boba sonrisa, tomo su diploma, subió al podio y dijo.

Alex; Gracias… Por creer que soy listo- El público no pudo evitar reírse ante tal chiste, Alex completamente satisfecho se dispuso a salir del escenario.

Mientras pasaba por el lado de sus compañeros podía notar diferentes cosas: algunos se reían, otros le miraban con envida y otros solo lo miraban con odio y decían cosas como ``Que se cree ese inmigrante´´ o ``Estúpido Vásquez´´, a él no le importó, puesto que cuando eres de los más listos de la clase, algunos te llegan a odiar.

Alex caminaba por el estacionamiento de su escuela, mientras cantaba una conocida canción.

Alex; ¡VOLAR HASTA EL CIELO!, en lo alto, brillara esa luz, es la del cosmos si, libertad y valor, activando el cosmos, el mundo brillara, solo di que sí, saint…- pero no pudo continuar, pues, un brazo rodeo su cuello, él pensó en defenderse, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, no lo hiso.

Alex; Hola Cían.

La mencionada era una chica caucásica, de entre 15 y 14 años, aproximadamente de la altura de Alex (1.68), y con una bella cabellera azul.

Cían; Felicidades Alexy.

Alex; ¿Alexy? Jajajajajja, siempre sabes cómo hacerme reír.

Cían; ¿Y qué harás después de graduarte?

Alex; Bueno primero devolveré todos los libros que preste, están en mi camioneta- Alex señalo a un vehículo- mira ahí está.

Cían; ¿Y quién es ese?- Ella señalo a un muchacho que estaba recostado en la camioneta.

Alex lo reconoció al instante.

Alex; Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es… Jabu de unicornio.

Cían; ¿Y qué crees que hace aquí?

Alex; Supongo que querrá probar mis habilidades.

Cían; Te ayudare con él.

Alex; No, luchare con él solo, es lo que los lectores quieren.

Cían; Bueno como gustes, no tardes- Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla (dejando rojo al burro (Que raro sonó eso)) y se fue corriendo a un lugar desconocido.

Alex se acercó hacia el unicornio y dijo.

Alex; Sabia que un día, algún caballero me buscaría.

Jabu; Con que sabes quién soy eh… y seguro sabes a que vengo.

Alex; Si pero primero…- El movió sus manos- podrías quitarte, tengo unos libros ahí que quisiera devolver.

Jabu; UHG?... bueno- Él se movió, y se sorprendió al ver que el burro sacaba una enorme mochila- Eso se ve pesado, te ayudo?- Ales solo dijo ``Gracias´´ y le dio la mochila, la cual, debido al peso, lo dejo en el piso.

Alex; Jajaj, creo que mejor te ayudo yo- Y levanto la mochila sin mostrar molestia (jjejejej ``Molestia´´ eso me recordó a alguien).

Jabu; ¿Pero qué carajos?- Él no se explicaba cómo era eso posible, el muchacho apenas tenía musculatura y él era un caballero entrenado, como podía levantar más peso.

Alex soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, es uno de mis…``poderes de burro´´.

Tras dejar los libros en la biblioteca, los 2 se dirigieron al parque más cercano.

Jabu; Bien ahora… A LUCHAR.

Alex; ESPERA, no podemos luchar aquí, lastimaríamos a alguien- tras pensar un rato dijo- Sabes usar tu cosmos para tele trasportarte?.

Jabu; SOY EL CABALLERO DEL UNICORNIO, es lo primero que aprendí.

Tras un destello purpura, los 2 Guerreros ya habían desparecido.

En una tranquila montaña de Argelia, un destello purpura, delato la llegada de 2 guerreros.

Alex; ¿ARGELIA?

Jabu; Es un lugar especial para mí.

Alex; Pues a pelear Twilight.

El unicornio ataco al burro, moviéndose a una gran velocidad le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar hacia la roca más cercana.

Alex;- Limpiándose la sangre de la boca- Je… así me gusta.

El burro le devolvió el favor, el unicornio no se dejó esperar y se lanzó al ataque, sus puños chocaron creando una onda expansiva que los hizo retroceder.

Jabu; EL GALOPE DEL UNICORNIO- el ataque de Jabu hizo que Alex vuelva a salir volando.

Alex; ARGGg…- Se levanta con dificultad- Con que esas tenemos eh…Pony- Acumula su cosmos en su mano- CASCO DE HIERRO.

Jabu; CAMPO DE FUERZA- Para sorpresa del burro su ataque fue frenado justo antes de siquiera tocar al unicornio, el cual solo le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego le dio una patada que lo dejo en el piso- Puf…puf, esto…termino- Se dispuso a irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar algo- ¿Eh?.

Alex;- Se levanta con dificultad (otra vez)- buena técnica.

Jabu; Solo utilizo mis poderes telekineticos y produzco resultados interesantes- Una esfera de energía se forma en la punta de su cuerno- Y no es lo único que puedo hacer- Un poderoso rayo de energía sale disparado hacia Alex- CUERNO MAGICO.

Alex; AHHHHHHH- Sale volando hacia una roca y levanta una nube de polvo.

Jabu; No pudo sobrevivir a eso- Pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Alex salir tambaleándose de la nube de polvo- ¿Otra vez?

Alex; Esa técnica te protege de mis golpes, pero no de mi… CONFUCION MENTAL.

Jabu; CAMPO DE FUERZA- El ataque de Alex no tuvo efecto

Alex; Oh no, lo… lo has desviado- El rostro del caballero se veía preocupado.

Jabu; ¡AHORA CAE!- El unicornio ataco al burro con una lluvia de golpes, el los recibía sin defenderse y haciendo muecas de dolor, hasta que uno de los golpes del unicornio atravesó por completo su cuerpo- Oh no disculpa yo no quería llegar tan… ¿Por qué sonríes?

Alex; Je… Porque te lo creíste- Ante los ojos atónitos del unicornio, Alex se desvaneció.

Jabu; ¿Pero qué…?- No pudo terminar la frase, puesto que sintió detrás de él un poderoso cosmos, al darse la vuelta se sorprendió al ver a Alex- No es posible- Y para sorpresa mayor, el burro había usado su cosmos para curar sus heridas.

Alex;- Es rodeado por un aura morada- Bien… ahora dejare de jugar.

Jabu;- Totalmente sorprendido- (Acaso no estuvo peleando enserio todo este tiempo)

Alex; Puedo leer tu mente lo olvidas-sonríe- te estuve probando, para ver si podía usar en ti todo mi poder.

Jabu; (Pero no te esperabas esto…) TELETRANSPORTACION- En un destello purpura Jabu desapareció de la vista de Alex, para luego reaparecer a su espalda y darle una patada, y luego desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente y darle otro golpe, repitiendo la acción hasta dejarlo en el suelo- Y QUEDATE AHÍ- Y por último pisotearlo, dejando un cráter en el suelo, y al creer terminada su tarea se dispuso a irse.

Alex; Crees que ya terminaste?- Se levanta con dificultad- No importa cuántas veces caiga… ME VOLVERE A LEVANTAR- En ese momento un aura morada todavía más intensa envolvió su cuerpo.

Jabu; ¿Cómo puedes resistir tanto?

Alex; te lo acabo de decir- él sonrió- Además lo _reviews _votaron por mí… y ellos mandan- Jabu se quedó totalmente confundido por eso último, así que no esquivo el ataque de Alex- FUERZA EQUINA.

Jabu; Ahhhhhhh….- para el unicornio fue todo, puesto que la vista se le obscureció.

A la mañana siguiente y con mucho esfuerzo, el caballero del unicornio comenzó a levantarse.

Jabu;- sobándose la cabeza- Ayayay… que paso?

Alex; Perdiste.

Jabu; ¿Cómo?

Alex; Si, pero no fue una mala pelea.

Jabu; Bueno eso no lo dudo- El unicornio en ese momento, quiso sacarse una duda de la cabeza- ¿En dónde entrenaste para resistir tal castigo?

Alex; Bueno, te lo diré, supe que yo sería el portador de la armadura del burro, cuando el cosmos de su anterior portador me contacto.

Jabu; Wow, Su espíritu te eligió a ti.

Alex; Y no solo a mí, varios amigos míos también fueron contactados por otras armaduras, pero volviendo al relato, por 4 años sufrí un entrenamiento que hubiera matado a cualquiera.

Jabu; Je… pero tú me has demostrado que no eres cualquiera.

Alex; Y supongo que ahora ya somos amigos?

Jabu; Demostraste ser un guerrero hábil y perseverante… Claro que somos amigos… pero dime, ¿y ahora que harás?

Alex; Ahora…- Mira al horizonte-… terminare mi batalla con Pegaso.

Jabu; Suerte.

Alex; Gracias – Le extiende el puño y Jabu lo choca con el suyo- Brohoof.

Jabu; ¿EEH?

Alex; Cosa mía… Ignórame.

Fin… fin?

Autor; y eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado… sugerencias, comentarios o críticas, háganmelo saber en los reviews.

Alex; Gracias por leer y una cosa más… ¿Por qué nadie dice que quiere ser mi amigo?- Se pone a llorar como bebé- T.T BUAAAAA ¿Por qué NADIE ME QUIERE?

Autor; MADURA

Alex; ¡JAMAS!


	3. Chapter 3Conociendo Nuevos caballeros

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo nuevos caballeros.**

Los caballeros y las amazonas se reunían en la entrada del santuario, esperando que el famoso caballero del burro se apareciera y empezara la tan ansiada ``pelea amistosa´´ entre él y el Pegaso. Al poco rato se pudo divisar al mencionado caballero, acompañado de otras 3 personas una era la ya conocida Cian, otro era un chico de aspecto nórdico con cabello rubio, ojos color zafiro y 1.75 de altura, el otro era un chico de piel morena con un cabello rojo oscuro casi negro y 1.90 de altura (También tiene unos ojos rojo-sangre y reptilianos… pero nadie lo nota). Alex usaba su armadura de cobre (la cual estaba llena de abolladuras), pero los otros 3 las tenían guardadas en unas cajas de piedra.

Saori: Bienvenido Alex de burro-La diosa se tuvo que aguantar la risa- me gustaría que nos presentaras a tus compañeros.

Alex: Con todo gusto-Dijo educadamente- ellos son mis amigos y los caballeros de hipocampo, hipogrifo y kirin.

Cian: Soy Cian-En ese momento ella libero su armadura; estaba hecha de coral y era una extraña mescla entre caballo y delfín, con filosas aletas en las patas delanteras- Caballeriza de Hipocampo-La armadura se desarmo y comenzó a vestirla; la cabeza equina se convirtió en el yelmo, las aletas se posicionaron en los brazos a modo de armas ofensivas, las demás partes formaron las botas, el peto, las hombreras y el cinturón

Saori; Un gusto-luego miro al rubio- también me da gusto verte Marcus.

Marcus; Hola Saori-Dijo el antes de mostrar su armadura; hecha de platino, con zafiros incrustados y representaba a una criatura mitad halcón mitad caballo, con alas blancas de terciopelo- Soy el caballero de hipogrifo-La armadura protegió su cuerpo; La cabeza de ave se convirtió en el yelmo, las alas se colocaron en su espalda, las garras armaron las hombreras, los cascos las botas, el resto formo el peto y el cinturón.

Jabu; ¿Se conocen?-Pregunto algo confundido.

Saori; Él es Marcus Griffith, su padre es dueño de la corporación minera Griffith Corp., una asociada de la fundación, un día fui a visitar su casa por motivo de negocios y así lo conocí.

Marcus;- Agarra la mano de la diosa y le besa los nudillos- Tan bella e inteligente como siempre.

Saori;- Con una gran sonrisa- Oh gracias.

Jabu;- Totalmente enojado- ¡Como te atreves!- No le gustaba para nada lo ``amistoso´´ que era con su señora.

Saori; Tranquilo Jabu, el solo está siendo amable- luego miro al último caballero, pudo sentir un cosmos muy fuerte… pero también otra energía… una caótica y desconocida… desconocida para todos menos para ella-(¡No es posible!)-pensó algo alarmada sin dejar de mirarlo.

¿?; Si me sigue mirando así voy a tener ideas extrañas- Todos los caballeros se enojaron ante su insolencia.

Alex; ¡Draco!... perdón él es muy desconfiado.

Saori; conque te llamas Draco-Lo mira con desconfianza.

Draco; Así me llaman mis amigos…-Libera su armadura; estaba hecha de jade y representaba a una criatura mitad dragón mitad caballo, con dos cuernos rojizos- Usted llámeme… caballero del Kirin- La cabeza formo el yelmo, las patas formaron las botas y los guanteletes, el cuerpo formo el peto y la crin formo el cinturón.

Marcus; Por favor perdonen a este… corriente.

Draco; ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE MARICOTAS!

Marcus; Soy metrosexual… hay diferencia- puso una expresión de vanidad.

Alex;- Autoritariamente- Compórtense ustedes dos.

Los 2 caballeros simplemente se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda.

Luego de presentarse todos los caballeros de bronce, plata y oro, se encaminaron al coliseo en donde se celebraría el encuentro.

Marcus; ¿Me pregunto si estas amazonas tendrán novios?- Examina sus cuerpos- Están muy bien formadas.

Alex; ¿Tienes que abalanzarte sobre todo lo que tenga curvas?

Marcus; Bueno… no me gustan las raras… como Cian.

Cian; ¿En qué te basas para decir que soy rara?

Marcus; Te robas mi laptop y escribes tus raras historias en ellas.

Cian; ¡SON FANFICTION´s!

Alex; ¡¿Eres ficker?!

Cian; Claro… si quieres leer mis historias mi nombre es Chicayaoi69.

Alex;- Nervioso- (Con ese nombre…ya se lo que escribe… tú también verdad… lector/a)

Continuara…

**Autor; Y esooo es todo por hoy… ¡Que!... el capítulo es solo para presentar personajes nuevos, el siguiente será la batalla de burro vs Pegaso… ¿O no?**

**Alex; ¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

**Autor; Mmmm… bueno me hare ``Auto-spoiler´´… ¡MITOLOGIA CHINA!**

**Alex; Wow… yo no me esperaba una saga.**

**Autor; Apropósito… ¿Algún lector quiere hacer un fan-art de uno de mis personajes?... Lo haría yo pero… No tengo cuenta en devianart y…**

**Alex; ¡ANORMAL!**

**Autor; ¡CALLATE!**

**Alex; ¡JAMAS!**

**Adios.**


End file.
